Jewelstar's Kittens
by Morningdove14
Summary: Jasmine has had many kittens. And they all long for a world that no longer exists... the clan cats' world. To try to make her kittens realise the truth, Jasmine grants their wish. They may go outside and see the forests. As they do, the lost clans leen in. They may have one more hope... Rated T for safety. No swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors books. Any other relations to other things is unintentional.**

**Spoiler Warning: A slight one for Firestar's Quest. If you do not care about that, it is unnecessary to read any of the Warriors books.**

Chapter One

Jasmine looked around her home. Today was a good day, happy and free. Today her kittens were happy. Her eldest litter, Demitra and Sapphira, watched over the others, seeming quite suspicious of Jasmine's second oldest litter. Amber, Ruth, and Emma were examining the door again, no doubt trying to figure out the new type of door-block Jasmine's super-smart, second youngest litter, Jenna and Oralee had built. The two sat next to Terri, the sole survivor of Jasmine's third litter. Christa and Grace, Jasmine's fourth litter, chatted with the fifth litter of kittens, Zelda and Tabitha. Fiera, the single kitten of Jasmine's latest litter, sat by herself near a small, fuzzy bit of who-knows-what. As Jasmine watched, Fiera pounced, and attacked the bit, rolling into Amber. Amber stumbled, and spun around.

"What it!" she snapped. "I almost had it figured-" Ruth bumped her. She had noticed Jasmine's glare pointed her way.

"Amber Amethyst Paw," scolded her mother. "You come here right now!"

Amber gulped, and was about to head over to her mother's pillow, when Demitra gave a cry.

"They're here! The humans are here!"

All Jasmine's kittens scrambled excitedly up the cardboard side of their large house. Amber didn't give a second thought to her punishment.

Jasmine sighed. Before her mate William had left with the boy kittens, he'd taught her kits to listen for the humans kittens. They would come nearly everyday, and read books to each other. Not just any books, but the Warriors Cats books themselves. The Paw family didn't understand everything the humans said, but they enjoyed what they did get.

They were thrilling stories of the four great clans. ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan!

Yes, Jasmine's kittens loved the stories. Jasmine herself? She hated them.

She hated the effect they had on her kittens, the way they had at first tried to call her "Jewelstar" instead of Mommy. How they had asked to go hunting, instead of eating the wonderful food the adult humans brought for them everyday. But most of all, she hated the way her dear, little kittens longed to go outside. No doubt her troublemakers were plotting another "adventure". Mischievous Amber was always pulling little, sickly Emma and the so-called thinker Ruth along on her crazy outdoor treks.

Jasmine scowled and let these thoughts run though her mind again and again. But she couldn't keep them up for long.

Her poor little kittens, filled with longing for a horrible world. Jasmine sighed. But a stray thought nagged her. Her kittens were growing up. They wouldn't be kittens forever. Eventually, she'd have to let them out...

A sudden pain in her belly interrupted Jasmine's thoughts. Her eyes widened, and she cried out.

"Demitra! Sapphira! The new litter is coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Amber leapt down the wall, and watched her mother yowl. Ruth and Emma watched Amber warily.

"I know that look," said Ruth. "What are you planning?"

Amber spun around to face them excitedly. "It's the perfect time to go outside!"

Emma sighed. "Amber, you know we're not supposed to make Mom stressed. Maybe we should just-"

"Just what?" interrupted Amber. "Stay and behave like cowards? Don't you want to be warriors?"

Emma avoided Amber's glare, but Ruth met her eyes straight on. "Amber, Mom is giving birth. Emma's right, maybe we should just stay inside."

Amber's eyes narrowed into thin slits. "We can come back in time to see the kittens come out. I'm going no matter what. So are you coming with me or not?"

Ruth sighed. "You just have to do that, don't you?"

"Do what?" Amber asked sweetly.

"Force us to go with you."

Amber's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

With that, Amber waved her tail, and led her way to the door-block, which they easily dismantled and passed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Demitra lept down the cardboard wall as soon as she heard her mother's cry. She landed softly beside her mother's head, and Sapphira landed at her side.

"Are you okay?" Sapphira asked, her voice a forced calm.

"Of...course..." replied their mother between gasps. "Perfectly...fine..."

Demitra swallowed. "We're here now, Mother." Behind her, she heard Sapphira ordering the other cats down from the wall. "Oralee, Jenna, close the screen. Terri, keep everyone together, you're in charge. Grace, Christa, Zelda, Tabby, don't stand around gossipping, help!"

"But Sappira-" Tabitha started,

"Not now Tabby! Help!" Sapphira joined Demitra. "It's all under control, Mother, there's no need to worry."

"But...what...about..." Their mother interrupted herself with a yowl. Behind Demitra and Sapphira, the cardboard screen slid closed. It was a contraption Jenna and Oralee had once built.

"It's okay, Mother, there's no need to worry," soothed Demitra. Her mother yowled again.

Demitra sighed. If only they had a medicine cat, like from the Warriors stories...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Come on!" snapped Amber at Emma, as she lagged behind.

Emma sneezed. "How come we have to go so fast?"

"We have to see as much as we can before we have to go back, right?"

"But how," said Ruth, "are we going to know when to go home?"

Amber paused a moment. "Our instincts."

Ruth moaned. "We're in for it now!"

"Relax!" said Amber. "When we do get back, everyone will be too busy cooing over the new litter to notice us!"

Emma moaned.

"This is a nightmare!" said Ruth. "We're never going to get out of this!"

Emma moaned again. "Which way is back?"

"It's right...um...well, how should I know?" said Amber.

"You mean we're lost?" said Ruth.

"Well, I..." Amber paused. "Why do you need to know anyways, Emma?"

Emma groaned. "I don't feel so good," she said in a small voice.

Ruth looked up at the gray sky. "And it looks like it's going to rain!"

Amber closed her eyes. "Why, oh, why didn't I tell anyone we were going out?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I'm telling you, I have to talk to someone!" Tabby protested.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Could you be more specific?"

"I need to talk to Mom! Or Demitra and Sapphira!" said Tabby.

"Why?"

"Because-" Tabby stopped abruptly as Grace and Christa wandered over.

"Can you believe it?" said Christa excitedly. "Mom's new litter at last! It's so-" she stopped suddenly. "Hey! I know those looks! What's happening?"

Tabby and Zelda exchanged guilty expressions.

"Come on! What is it?" asked Grace. "We won't tell anyone!"

"It's Amber, Emma, and Ruth!" blurted Tabby. "They've gone out outside!"

Christa plastered a fake look of shock on her face. "Really?" she laughed. "Of course they did! It must be their millionth time out!" She laughed again, and Grace and Zelda joined in.

Tabby looked down. "I know, I know, it's just... something just felt... wrong."

Grace arched an eyebrow. "They were breaking Mom's most important rule! How did you expect it to feel?"

Tabby hesitated. "Well... I saw Emma sneeze before they left."

At this, Grace, Christa, and Zelda's eyes widened.

"It's probably nothing," said Zelda, though none of them were convinced.

When she was born, Emma had been very sickly. She'd barely recover from one sickness, only to be attacked by a new one. As she grew older, Emma had eventually recovered. She would still be sick a lot more than the other cats, but she was mostly recovered. However, when Emma was sick, she was sick. Her bouts of sickness would come on fast, and sometimes they could be deadly.

In other words, that sneeze was not a good sign.

Now Emma was out in the wilderness, surrounded by strange smells and sights.

At least she was with her sisters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasmine clawed her bed as another pain attacked, stabbing into her belly. Demitra and Sapphira's fear scents were stronger. They were unsure of what to do. Poor dears. They really didn't understand. She opened her mouth to reassure them, to tell them it was alright, but her jaw slammed shut as another pain attacked.

Demitra and Sapphira exchanged looks of helplessness.

Jasmine closed her eyes. She concentrated on the colours of darkness behind her eyelids... and PUSHED! She took a deep breath as she heard the first kitten slide out.

Demitra and Sapphira knew what to do here. Together they nipped the sac and cleaned the newborn, licking its fur the wrong way, the way Jasmine had taught them.

And PUSH!

It didn't work! Jasmine clenched her teeth. She was tired. She didn't know how many more of these pushes she had left in her.

Jasmine braced herself, and pushed one last time, pouring in all her remaining energy. And... she heard Demitra and Sapphira give sighs of relief as the last kitten fell to Jasmine's bed. Jasmjne sighed as well, as her two new kittens were placed at her belly.

"Two she-kittens," whispered Demitra.

"Are you going to name them, Mother?" asked Sapphira.

Jasmine gazed at the two suckling kittens. She pointed with her nose at the first one, a brown one who looked like a mini version of Sapphira.

"Rhodda Rhinestone Paw," she said softly.

She looked at the other one, all white with a brown tail. "Penny Pearl Paw."

It was a Paw family tradition that the cat's middle name be a jewel, and the first name somewhat similar to the name of that jewel.

Jasmine swept her thick, black tail around her new kittens. "Go," she said to Demitra and Sapphira. "Tell your sisters of their new sisters." She paused. "And make sure Amber, Emma, and Ruth are okay."

Demitra and Sapphira nodded excitedly and slipped behind the screen.

Jasmine shook her head. She had a strange feeling about Amber, Emma, and Ruth...

Jasmine's fur stood on end. Was it just her imagination, or did she hear tiny yowls in the distance? Her head shot up. Yes! Yes, she did! It was Amber, Emma, and Ruth, outside the house! They were in trouble! She stood up, but Rhodda and Penny mewled so pitifully, she could now leave them. She sat down just as Demitra raced back to her side of the screen. Demitra opened her mouth, but Jasmine stopped her.

"Go! Take Sapphira! Bring them back home! Hurry!"

Demitra nodded, and left. Jasmine heard the door open and close a moment later.

Oh please, please! she begged silently. Please let my kittens come home again!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A long ways away, Emma coughed.

Amber glared at her. "Why couldn't you just... hold it in, or something?"

Emma closed her eyes. She knew Amber didn't mean it. She was always like this when her Great Ideas went wrong.

Ruth suddenly tensed. "Guys…"

Amber stormed over to Ruth. "Could you please keep it down? I'm trying to think here!"

Emma swallowed nervously. Ruth, serious and calm, never managed to hold in her retorts to Amber.

"Think about what? How it's our faults, not yours?" Ruth spat back. "Well, you're wrong! It's your fault completely! You got us into this mess!"

Amber's eyes flashed. "Well, if you're so innocent and amazing, then why did you come?"

Ruth's jaw tightened. "Good point. Next time, I'm not coming!"

Emma's whiskers twitched. "That's what you say every-" Pause. Coughing fit. "…Time."

Ruth tensed again.

"What?" asked Amber. "Afraid to catch Emma's germs?"

"Hey!" Emma protested weakly.

"No," said a very tense Ruth. "Didn't you hear that?"

Amber paused. The three listened.

"There!" whispered Ruth. Emma and Amber exchanged glances.

"Are you catching Emma's sickness?" Amber asked with raised brows.

Ruth opened her mouth, but never got that far. A cat stepped out behind one of the snow piles. A small line of cats followed him, until they surrounded Amber, Ruth, and Emma in a neat circle.

The male leader scrutinized the three kits, then cleared his throat, apparently ready to give a speech.

Amber's eyes widened excitedly. "Are you Clan cats?"

The leader narrowed his eyes in apparent confusion. "Who?" he asked.

"You know," replied Amber sweetly. "The amazing, kind, talented, chivalrous cats who roam the forest? A hansome cat like you could possibly be one, couldn't you?"

Emma's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she hissed. Neither Amber nor the male paid any attention to her.

The leader's chest swelled with pride. "I am all of those things, so, I guess I am a, um, uh..."

"Clan cat?" Amber supplied.

"Yes, that."

Amber nodded, and said evenly, "then bring us home."

"What?"

"If you really are an amazing Clan cat, then you should-"

"Don't listen to the kitten, Avery!" snapped a young she-cat from the circle. "Can't you see she's baiting you?"

"Hey!" protested Ruth. "Who're you calling kitten... Kitten."

With a jolt, Emma realised Ruth was right. These cats were scarcely other than themselves! Emma laughed.

"Shut up," said the same she-cat. "You-" she stopped abruptly as Emma's laugh turned to a hacking cough.

"What's wrong with her?" another she-cat asked.

Ruth frowned. "Ask Miss Troublefur. She seems to know everything."

"Hey!"

"Stop it!" Emma tried to force between the coughs.

"She's sick," explained Ruth crossly. "And Amber here got us lost." She shot a glare at Amber, which quickly turned into a worried look at Emma as another round of coughing started.

"We really need to get her home," said Amber. She continued hopefully. "Will you help us find home and bring her there?"

Avery blinked. "One moment," he said as he motioned with his tail for the other cats to make a conference huddle with him.

Amber, Ruth, and Emma pressed together as they waited nervously for Avery's decision.

Finally, Avery straightened and turned to face the litter of three. "What's 'home?' " he asked.


End file.
